Hell Hath No Fury Like A Witch Scorned
by Kyria of Delphi
Summary: Three witches take revenge on a cheating wizard.


Ron Weasley had become a publicity hog. He was so busy having his picture taken that he forgot which witch he was supposed to be dating at the moment. The fame of being one of the Golden Trio had turned a slightly dim wizard into the Gilderoy Lockhart of his age.

He had dated and cheated on three witches who were looking for some payback. All three had moved on to find wizards who truly cared for them, but their pride had been hurt, and Ron was going to pay.

Hermione had run into her old flame, Viktor Krum, in London recently. They were now engaged and planning a wedding. Luna Lovegood had already married Rolf Scamander within weeks after dumping Ron. Pansy Parkinson was spending her time rebuilding her relationship with Draco Malfoy while she did some research on the founders of Hogwarts. She had information to share with Hermione and Luna today at the Leaky Cauldron.

By the time the other two arrived, Pansy was almost beside herself. She was giggling and smiling as she patted the rather large bag on her lap. Luna waved at the bartender and ordered drinks for herself and Hermione as they got to the table.

Pansy shrieked and hugged them both as they sat down. "I found it! The perfect way to squelch that three-timing sorry excuse for a wizard!"

Hermione looked at the doorway and shushed Pansy. "He just walked in the door. Quietly now, Pansy, just what did you find?"

"Gryffindor's Grimoire, it was hidden in the restricted section of the library. It revealed itself when I said something about you being the heir of Gryffindor and needing a way to punish someone. It flew off the shelf and right into my hands. I sent the Patronus message directly afterwards and brought it to you." She was still very excited.

Luna had gone to pick up their drinks from the bar and arrived back in time to hear Pansy's comment. She sat down and handed the drinks around before saying, "I'll bet all of their Grimoires are hidden at the school. Except maybe, Slytherin's. Riddle probably took that one. Didn't do him much good though, if he did. What is in it, Hermione?"

"Oh, there are lots of lovely ways to wreak revenge on someone. I think this one might just be the way to go, however. Since Ron's fake diary of the last year of the war is due for release this week, we will just have to put a curse on the books. You know he will be signing copies of it for girls. Let's have him sign something really fun."

Luna piped up with a suggestion. "Why not have him sign 'I am a lying, sodding git whose only ambition is to feed pumpkin pasties to the Giant Squid'? And 'I owe a million apologies to Miss Granger, Miss Parkinson, and Madam Scamander'."

They all laughed and agreed that was perfect. Pansy asked a question after they ordered sandwiches and a second round of drinks. "Did he propose to you after you figured out he was cheating on you? He asked me. I guess he was hoping it would make me forget what a waste of space he is. I refused him and told him off."

Luna replied, "Same here, but I told him I was marrying someone else and wouldn't have him, Ron, for a million Galleons."

"I made sure Molly knew all about his little cheating ways. She and I made sure he won't repeat those words to any witch ever again, unless he means it. Viktor offered to deposit Ron in Nurmengard, but I told him not to waste his time."

"How do we do it without using the Imperius Curse, though?"

"We need to do it soon; he looks to be romancing that new little witch he is with." Luna added.

"I know the publisher. I'll simply visit and go for a tour of the warehouse and Charm the books. We could all go together and make the spell that much stronger," Hermione said.

Laughingly, they agreed to go to the Publisher's directly after their lunch that day and cast the Charm.

Viktor and Draco walked into the Leaky Cauldron just in time to see the three young women raise their glasses in a toast.

"All for one and one for all" They said, laughing.

Viktor immediately knew they were plotting revenge on Weasley. He clued Draco in as they approached the table. Plans were shared with the two men and everyone had a huge laugh about it.

The headline of the Daily Prophet the day after Ron's book came out read 'Weasley admitted to St. Mungo's for mental breakdown.'

**HermioneDiggory wrote:**

**1. The character of your choice, a refused marriage proposal, a cursed book**  
**2. Viktor Krum, pumpkin pasties, the Giant Squid**

**B) Hermione, Pansy, and Luna have each been cheated on/abused by the same wizard. One night, they are commiserating together at a bar when they spot the guy in question stalking his latest victim and decide to deal with him, once and for all...**


End file.
